Stay Quiet
by LemonFlavouredPocky
Summary: Have you ever wondered the real reason why the triplets don't speak? Heres why. Rated M for explicit sex and foursomes...


Stay quiet

Alois sighed. He moved another chess piece and placed his head back onto his cheek, closing his eyes whilst canterbury took his move. Alois was winning at the moment, but the triplets wouldn't dare even try to make him loose. That wouldn't end too well.

"You know what? This is boring. Shit. Lets do something funner seeing as Claude and Hannah are out." He smirked and walked to his bedroom, ordering the triplets to follow.

"Master? What do you have planned for us? We will do anything to please you, our highness." They bowed and smiled as alois took off his jacket and sat on his bed.

"Thompson. Take off my clothes. Canterbury and timber. I want the tow of you to kiss. Passionately or ill poke your eyes out!"

The demons stood there for a moment, trying to fathom what he had just said. but then thompson moved forward and began unbuttoning the front of alois' waistcost. Canterbury pushed himself onto timber and they began french kissing very roughly. Alois smiled. This was fun. Thompson removed his shirt and placed it on the floor, pulling down his shorts and socks. He could see the bulge inside the young boys underwear as he watched the brothers make out in front of him. Thompson took a deep breath and released Alois' member, making him smile.

"Stop now. Timber. Pleasure me. Thompson, take his place." The triplets looked up and nodded before changing positions. Timber looked at alois as he stroked the hard member.

"Is this what master wants? Does this please master?"

"Y-yes." He looked at the twins through lidded eyes. They were up against a wall, Thompson pinning his brothers arms above his head. Timber lowered his head and began to take in Alois in his mouth. He swilled his toungue around the tip before taking more in and sucking. Alois moaned.

"T-Timber. M...more" he smiled and grabbed timbers hair, pushing his head down further onto his hard erection. He was on the verge of coming and moved his hips to match timbers bobs.

"Timbe-AAH" He clenched the sheets and released into timber's mouth. He swallowed it and looked up at hi master.

"Oh. I'm not done. You two! Come here" He sat on a wooden chair next to his bed and straddled it backwards so that his erection popped through the wooden frame at the back.

"Canterbury." He pointed to his crotch and Canterbury began stroking it softly.

"Timber." He pointed to his backside and grinned.

"Thompson." He licked his lips. This would feel great.

Thompson stood beside alois and pulled his face to the side, angling it so that he could look at his face. He neared his lips and kissed them. Alois' mouth opened and Thompson's toungue sid in.

Canterbury was at work at the front. He had the erection in his mouth and was pumping the bit that he couldn't fit in.

Timber, however, was behind him. He knew that alois had chosen him for one reason...the bulge in his own pants. He removed his gloves and dipped his fingers in a bedside glass that was filled with water. He slid one finger inside alois' entrance, causung him to moan into Thompson's mouth. He then slid a second in and began to strech him, pumping in and out slowly. The third finger went in and then alois was ready. Timber undid the zip on his trousers, and slid the front down, revealing the tent in his boxers. He pulled them down and released his erection which was bigger that you would have thought. He positioned himself at alois' entrance and slowly slid in, pouring the cool water over alois' entrance as he went in deeper. Alois moaned again and again as timber managed to slowly move in and out.

"Is this what master wanted? Does this feel good?" He whispered into alois ears and began to pick up the pace, pushing alois against the chair slightly with each thrust. he got faster with every thrust and alois' moans got louder with each one too. And then it was over. He came in to canterburys mouth and stopped kissing thompson.

"This is an order. Never speak of this to anyone. Not even claude. Hannah. In fact, never speak again. Thats an order."


End file.
